1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which is improved to view three dimensional images using shutter glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an input image signal for display. The display apparatus generally includes a display unit which includes a display module for displaying an image, a driving circuit part which receives and processes an image signal. Recently, a display apparatus has been developed for providing three dimensional (hereinafter, referred to as 3D) images. In this display apparatus, in order to provide 3D images to a user, it is necessary to divide a 3D image provided from the display apparatus into a left-eye image and a right-eye image and to display the divided left-eye and right-eye images to be suitable for left and right eyes of the user.
In order for the user to experience a 3D image using the divided left-eye and right-eye images, there are provided shutter glasses through which the user can alternately view the left-eye and right-eye images; and a transmitter for synchronizing the shutter glasses with the left-eye and right-eye images provided from the display apparatus. The transmitter receives a synchronization signal from the display apparatus and transmits the synchronization signal to the shutter glasses. However, the transmitter is separately provided with respect to the display apparatus.